memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Giotto
Kelowitz ref? why add a note about Kelowitz? There's no evidence that Kelowitz was even involved with security. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 05:46, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) Giotto's rank I just watched this episode (new CGI version) and not once was he referred to as Lieutenant Commander. He was referred to as Commander in every instance. :The CGI versions are cut for time, another reason why I don't particularly care for them. The full episode has Kirk refer to Giotto as Lieutenant Commander twice: :*'Kirk:' Mr. Spock, have Lieutenant Commander Giotto assemble the security troops and arm them with phaser 2. :*'Kirk:' Lieutenant Commander Giotto? :*'Giotto:' Giotto here, Captain. :So, there ya go. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :: Well, maybe he was referred to as Lt. Commander, however, his uniform clearly in several shots shows him as a commander with two solid stripes on his sleeve. Also, in the "Devil in the Dark" episode, it's cool to note the solid black phaser II's used by the mining crew, after it was decided that only phaser II would work on the Horta. :::On MA, we tend to take dialogue over visual evidence. See here. This is especially relevant in all these rank cases for these rank mistakes tend to happen a lot in Trek. :::What happened here was that the costumers made a mistake, and we should go with what the writers clearly intended. – Cleanse talk 05:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I just watched the original version and Kirk refers to Giotto as Commander at least 5 times: :::: When Kirk is briefing the security detail at about 15:15 ::::* Kirk: Commander Giotto, take your detail go directly to the 23rd level, start your search there. ::::Towards the end of the act at about 20:05 ::::* '''Kirk:' Commander, pass this on to your men. We knew it was a killer, now its wounded... ::::At the beginning of the next act at about 20:27 ::::* '''Kirk:' Commander Giotto instruct your men to concentrate their search in this sector ::::Later in the same act at about 22:30 ::::* Spock: ...in an effort to surround it, possibly capture it. ::::* Kirk: Your orders are shoot to kill. Protect yourself at all times. Commander Giotto disburse your search parties. :::: Later in the same act at about 25:21 ::::* Kirk: ''Vanderberg take 2 men, go through that tunnel there, rendezvous with Commander Giotto. ::::I also confirmed the above 2 reference of Lieutenant Commander stated above. Since MA takes dialogue over visual reference as stated below, and since there are more occurances of Commander than Lieutenant Commander, perhaps the Lieutenant Commander references are the mistake, not the uniform. Maybe the contradiction is worth noting on the article page itself rather than on the talk page. :Since Lieutenant Commanders are often referred to simply as "Commander", I would say neither are mistakes. --From Andoria with Love 04:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) you know its not unheard of for a lieutenant commander to be called commander.